


Sister

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: After Basil's death, Jason takes care of the woman who hurt his sister.





	Sister

               With the way everything else had been going to shit, Bruce really shouldn’t have been so horrified to realize Cassandra was missing. He’d looked away from the camera feed for mere _seconds_ , dropping his head in his hands and trying to reign in his emotions – _how could she ever think he would hurt her? –_ and when he’d looked up, she was gone. The window she’d been standing in front of was open.

He was fairly certain he made a noise not unlike that of a dying animal, because Alfred stopped what he was doing on the other side of the Cave and turned to look at him.

“Is everything alright, sir?”

Cass wouldn’t leave like this, not with what had happened, not when he’d expressly told her not to. Not on her own, anyway.

 “I—”

He stopped himself, frantically scrubbed the video feed back until—

Bruce stared in horror, watched as the window in front of Cassandra swung open by itself. A heartbeat later a familiar figure dropped in, a familiar red helmet tucked under one arm, other held out, open. Cass waited another moment before breaking down into tears and throwing herself at Jason. A minute later he was tucking her against his chest and stepping back out the window.

Alfred let out a little pleased noise and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s good to see them getting along.”

“But—” And how had _none_ of his sensors gone off? He wasn’t _that_ predictable. Was he? _Was he?_

Jason hadn’t even said he was back in town…was he on patrol? Why? Had he— _what was going on?!_

“I recommend calling the others back from patrol tonight.” Alfred said suddenly, and the seriousness of his tone drew Bruce’s gaze back to his face. Alfred arched one eyebrow at him, and folded his arms across his chest.

“What do you think Master Jason will do when he discovers what Miss Kane did to Miss Cassandra? I believe it best to let them sort it out themselves – and the others will undoubtedly try to intervene if it becomes… _public_.”

That stilled him. Alfred didn’t directly intervene in their…family drama. Not often, not even when Bruce made unforgivable mistakes with his children. To see him do so now…

And Bruce was – _god_ that was such a good option. He couldn’t take direct action against Kate as Batman, not any more than he already had, but that didn’t mean he didn’t _want_ to.

“You trust him with that?”

“Don’t you?”

Bruce couldn’t hide his flinch, gaze flicking back to the screen, image frozen on his son and daughter slipping out a window. Alfred withdrew his hand.

“…I don’t know.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis _hated_ his aversion to doors – bitched about it every fucking night he went out solo – so it wasn’t all that much a surprise to find the kitchen window locked when he got back. Cass helped him break in – figuratively – and rubbed the tears on her cheeks as she surveyed the kitchen.

She’d been quiet – quieter than usual. Cried when she’d seen him, sobbed into his jacket on their trip back to Gotham, but hadn’t made so much as a peep once they’d actually hit the city.

He’d barely shut the window when the light flicked on.

“You’d best have a good explanation for your disappearing act, little one.” Artemis sounded positively _murderous_ , and Jason tensed on instinct before turning to face her. Her axe was missing, which – okay, yeah, that was a fucking _relief_ , but—

“Uh, okay, so, I know I dipped in the middle of a shoot-out but we had some family drama and—” Aretmis’ expression turned absolutely _deadly_.

They’d been in the middle of a job when Spoiler had dropped by, told him Clayface had been killed and that Cass wasn’t doing too hot. Which – Jason didn’t really know her that well, not personally. He knew Steph adored her, that O was more protective of her than her own life, but he hadn’t really ever _talked_ to her. But she was still his sister, dammit. And he _knew_ Bruce couldn’t comfort anybody worth shit, and the Demon Brat had all but begged him to do something because Sad Cass was apparently worse than dealing with a kicked puppy. Seeing Damian pissy about it meant something big had happened and he’d fucked off to the Manor immediately, leaving Spoiler and Robin to help Artemis and Bizarro clean up.

“Hi.” Cass rasped, stepping between the two of them before Artemis could launch herself at him and snap his neck.

Artemis took _one_ look at her and fucking _melted_.

“Who is this, little one?”

“Artemis, that’s Cass. Um, Cassandra. Orphan. My sister. She’s had a rough week. So I kidnapped her. Cass, that’s Artemis. She can kick my ass too. And Bizarro’s somewhere around here. I think you’ll like him.”

“Where…archer? And…alien?”

Jason froze, and Artemis stopped cooing long enough to raise one perfect eyebrow and glare at him. Cass must have realized she said something wrong because her whole face went red.

“I—Kori left. Got a planet to rule and all that. Dunno about Roy, haven’t talked to him.” The words were mechanical, ashen on his tongue. Thankfully both of them dropped it, Artemis rolling her eyes and gesturing to the living room while Cass nodded. Her fingers found their way around his wrist, as they followed Artemis.

Artemis settled into an arm chair, and Jason dropped onto the couch, patting the seat next to him. Cass chose to worm her way between him and the couch’s arm instead.

“What is this drama you speak of?” Artemis asked – and, well, _that_ meant she was absolutely in love with Cass. Jason had tried _once_ to explain how he was related to all of the Bats and it had ended up with Artemis damn near tearing her hair out in frustration. It was complicated and not all that easy to understand, and Artemis didn’t care enough to pursue it with the kind of studiousness the subject needed.

“If you’re up for talking, I’d like to know too.”

“ _You don’t know?_ Is this not your sister?!”

“Technically this is like, the first time we’ve ever talked, so –“

“ _Is this not your sister?!”_

A sudden burst of wet laughter stopped Artemis in her tracks, and Jason hesitantly wrapped an arm around Cass. She slid into his lap almost immediately.

“Basil…sick. Brain, angry. Not – _not_ hurting anyone. No…control. I…asked. Stop.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed, trying to figure out where this was leading. Clayface was dead. He’d lost control, hadn’t yet hurt anyone – he hadn’t realized how close he and Cassandra must have been, for her to be speaking so much, her voice to be so shaky.

“Who is Basil?” Artemis asked softly, her expression unnervingly calm.

“Basil Karlo, also known as Clayface. He’s a meta – kind of like a shapeshifter. I never met ‘im, but Steph said he was sweet.”

“Good man.” Cass said vehemently, fists pressing hard onto Jason’s chest as she looked at the two of them.

“What happened?”

“He…did. Stop. But…scared. No control…body. Batwoman…thought he…would hurt me.”

Jason froze, his blood running cold.

“Kate…”

“Bullet. Special. Because he…dangerous. Like…me.”

Jason saw _green_ , so overpowering and so vivid and he just—

For the first time, he looked directly into the Pit and told it to _wait_. And it did.

Artemis came over to hug Cass too, and they sandwiched her between the two of them – he and Cass ended up damn near in Artemis’ lap. And Cass cried again, sobbed while they whispered assurances to her, offered what comfort they could.

“None of us would _ever_ let him do _anything_ to you, Cass. Fuck – Bats aside, Talia would lose her goddamn mind. You might not know her well, but you’re the only sibling Damian respects.” He kept his tone light, amused, though when he looked up and met Artemis’ gaze, his eyes were cold.

They stayed with her until she fell asleep, curled exhausted against Artemis’ chest. Jason waited until he was sure moving would not wake her, and then he suited up.

“Who is this Batwoman?” Artemis asked, voice low as her eyes followed him across the room.

“…Our aunt. Ex-military.”

“Will you kill her?”

The Pit surged at that.

“…I just want to talk.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce was just about ready to leave the Cave when his computer pinged, the sound one he had specifically assigned to all things _Jason-_ related when it became apparent that Jason had no interest in coming home, no interest in letting Bruce take over again like a father _should_.

He nearly choked when he realized his algorithms picked up a livestreamed video from someone’s phone, _still going,_ and rushed over to see it.

“Shit – Batwoman’s on us—”

The camera showed a warehouse, mostly empty. Whoever was holding it was hiding behind a row of crates, his coworkers standing in a stiff group in front of him. All were dressed as civilians, most holding metal pipes or bats. Bruce could see the edge of a truck flickering in and out of frame to the right.

Kate was advancing on the men, posture tense and angry – and none of them so much as flinched.

Bruce tapped a few keys, pulled up a line to Barbara.

“We’re workin’ with the Hood, lady! We ain’t no criminals!”

“Those are drugs, aren’t they?” Kate growled in response – and then a red-brown blur _slammed_ into her like an arrow, sending her flying out of frame. Jason stood in her place, letting a grappling line swing free as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Hey, Aunt B. Been looking for you.” His tone was casual, flippant even through his helmet’s distorters. The men breathed prayers of relief, their shoulders sagging, and his head turned to face them.

Finally, Barbara responded.

“Get outta here. You’re not s’posed to be fuckin’ with the masks, asshats.”

The video cut there, the livestream interrupted. Ten seconds later, Oracle patched him through to the cameras Bruce _knew_ she’d made Stephanie set up in all of Jason’s warehouses.

_i hope he kicks her a$$_ also appeared on screen, in a small chat box.

Jason hadn’t moved, but Kate was slowly picking herself up off the ground. Neither of them spoke again until the last employee had disappeared.

“Want to explain to me why my sister is crying herself to sleep on my couch?”

Kate paused.

“You don’t even _know_ C—Orphan.”

Jason un-holstered a gun, flicked the safety off casually.

“Took some guts to off Karlo. Have to say, I never would’ve expected _you_ to be the first Bat to hope on over to my side of the fence.”

“I did what I _had to do_ , Hood. I _don’t_ go around _murdering—”_

“Rapists? Killers? Traffickers? No. You murdered my sister’s best friend _in front of her_.”

“I was _protecting_ her! He was about to _hurt her!”_ Kate snarled, and began striding forward. Jason paused, then tucked his gun under his arm and began working his helmet off.

“You really don’t know who she is, do you? _Damn_ , Daddy Bats is _shit_ at his job.” His laugh shuddered as the synthesizer cut off and the helmet popped free, and Jason tossed it casually to the side as Kate stopped in front of him.

“What do you mean?”

“You murdered that man for nothing, you know. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt her. Wouldn’t have even if he could have been assured there’d be no consequences. Couldn’t have even if he’d _wanted to_ , because there is _nothing_ that can or will ever beat her.”

Bruce’s heart stuttered, because Jason sounded so _sincere_ , so matter-of-fact, so _calm_ about it. And if this was the faith he had in his sister, one whom he had very little to no contact with, how much must he have in his siblings who he _did?_ He hoped—

“She can’t stop—”

Jason punched her in the face, so damn fast Kate didn’t see it coming. So fast Bruce barely saw it. _Impossibly_ fast, not for –

He had _files_ on Jason, since he’d come back. Bruce had been terrified of an imposter, at first, and then even more terrified that something might have happened or changed in his son – besides everything that _had –_ but the one constant had been that _Jason was human_. Yet here he was moving like –

\--like Cass.

_holy shit_ , Barbara sent.

“I’m not here to argue this _shit_ with you. You killed Karlo because he was a threat. Great. You told a _former criminal_ that she had a _second chance_ , a way to _redeem herself_ , and then shot him in the fucking head because you decided his chance was over before he could prove himself. You get me, Aunt B?”

“Jay, this—“

“No, no, we’re enemies now. I don’t have to go easy on you, anymore.” He spoke as if he was speaking to a child, the smile in his voice wicked and _dark_. And he just _threw_ himself at her.

Bruce lowered himself into his chair, and dropped his head into his hands.

The fight was brutal, and fast. Jason beat Kate _badly_ , but – and Bruce _hated_ how surprised he was by this – didn’t kill her, or do anything that would incapacitate her permanently. He just made damned sure she’d be in _agony_ for the next long while.

When she hit the ground next, she didn’t get up.

“…You weren’t even fucking _worth it_.” Jason spat, and he sounded disgusted.

“How’d you…do that?” Kate rasped. Jason paused for a moment, then snorted and stalked over to his helmet, shaking his head. Bruce thought he might leave, might not answer, but just before he put his helmet back on Jason stopped. Just for a moment, just for a heartbeat.

“Y’all think I don’t know my own fucking _sister_. Who the fuck d’ya think sent her to _Gotham?”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time he’d cleaned up Kane’s mess – reorganizing his delivery, making sure his men were fine, properly punishing the asshat with the camera – Jason was exhausted, and it was damn near dawn.

He flopped through the kitchen window, and lay half-sprawled over the counter for a long moment before working his helmet off and letting it clatter to the floor.

Through the entrance to the living room he could see Artemis and Cass curled up on the couch, asleep. Bizarro was tucked in on the armchair, Pup Pup cuddled close to his face.

The Pit turned everything a little hazy, and little sleepy, and _god_ he was so ready to sleep for _years._

Jason turned his head to the microwave, intent on reading the time, and damn near _screamed._

Standing like the shadow monster right out of a nightmare in front of his fucking _fridge_ was Batman.

“What the _fuck,_ B?” Jason hissed, and rolled himself off the counter, catching himself on its edge before he faceplanted on the floor.

“I saw what you did tonight.”

He tensed, expecting a fight, but Batman just lifted his hands and peeled off the cowl. He looked _exhausted_ , like he was in pain, a half step away from crying –

Jason didn’t realize Bruce was moving until he’d pulled Jason into a hug that was far too tight to be comfortable.

“Thank you.”

Jason’s throat closed up for a moment, and before he’d fully realized it, he found himself leaning into Bruce’s hold.

“If Cass kills her I _will_ fully support that decision.” He finally got out, and felt Bruce press his face into his hair with a soft, shaky huff.

“I’ve…made the decision to remove Kate from the family.”

Jason tensed again.

“For killing him?”

“For what she did to Cassandra.”

It came out like a confession, so quiet Jason felt it rumble through him more than he heard it. He swallowed, hard.

“I don’t—”

“You knew her, before you came back.” Bruce asked suddenly, his words a little too rushed to be as casual as he was trying to make them.

He should’ve figured Bruce would have been watching, listening, to what had happened. He pulled away, pretending he didn’t hesitate when Bruce’s arms didn’t immediately slide away.

“To Gotham, yeah.” He managed to keep his voice from shaking, and pushed past Bruce to pull open the fridge.

“Why?”

“Why send her here?”

“Yes.”

Jason pulled a carton of eggs out and a tupperware container filled with pre-chopped vegetables, shrugging.

“That’s her business. She might’ve felt safe enough to tell you, before Kate fucked up. Now she won’t.”

Bruce flinched, and Jason damn near did in turn. He hadn’t… _god._ This was why he hated talking to Bruce. There was too much – _baggage._ Not when things he _didn’t mean to hurt_ did.

“I’ll…I know. I’ll fix it.”

It was a bit of a shock to realize that he believed him.

Jason looked towards the living room, to his sleeping friends, his sister.

“…Want to stay for breakfast? Might need some help with this.”

Bruce was quiet for a long, drawn-out moment before he nodded, and all the pain and ache in his face eased, softened.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cass and Jason are like, if I HAD to choose my favorite batkids, it’s them, and I DEMAND MORE INTERACTION DAMMIT  
> SO LIKE HERE YOU GO ENJOY THANKS ME  
> I might do more? I have a couple different au/thingies like this I’m kind of building and I’m trying to sort them out into separate storylines, so it’s not out of the question lol. But for any confusion:  
> Jason’s origins are the same, but he met Cass while with the League. Her Batgirl origins happen w/Shiva and the Pit and so on, but she also becomes Orphan. This takes place during the scene in Detective Comics where Bruce is being all horrified and sad over Cass’s questions and being Stalker!Dad by not even talking to her lol.


End file.
